Our Bridges are Burning
by Wonderland Willow
Summary: "We were a perfect match...maybe that's why we burnt out." Rated M for future violence, self-harm, and sexual content.
1. Building Bridges

**Hola amigos, I have so many ideas swarming in my head for AJ and CM Punk right now, so I decided to make another story, haha!**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT own WWE or any of the characters mentioned in this story.**

* * *

April wiped her sweaty palms against her two-piece outfit. She was finally here, on the brink of living her dream. She, April Jeanette Mendez, was on WWE's NXT. Her heart pounded rapidly as she thought about it. The joy and nerves she felt could bring her to tears, but she couldn't think about that right now. Right now, she was AJ Lee, an NXT contestant and future diva of WWE. She had no idea where this would lead to, and she was on a long journey to find out...

* * *

April let out the breath she hadn't realized she had been holding in. These first nights on NXT were amazing, just as she had dreamed and wished for all those years. She was proud of her winnings that day, especially her speech on caffeine.

She walked backstage, heading to the locker room to pack up and head out for the night when her phone slipped from her hand, crashing to the floor. She quickly bent down to pick it up when- **bam**! Her head collided into a hard surface, making her fall backward onto her rear.

"Ow fuck!" AJ cursed, holding her forehead in pain.

"OH shit, I'm sorry! I saw you dropped your phone, I guess we had the same idea." She looked up to see none other than CM Punk, a wrestler she was an undoubtedly huge fan of. She cheeks burned with embarrassment, but he held out his hand for her and pulled her up from the floor.

"It's ok, thanks for attempting anyway." She quipped back. He chuckled, handing her the phone.

"Hey, it's...AJ, right?" He squinted slightly. Secretly, he knew it was her. He didn't know if it was because of her spunky hyper attitude, her love of all things nerdy, or just her physical attractiveness, but something about her drew her to him ever since he laid eyes on her. He knew it sounded extremely cliche and cheesy, which is why he'd never speak of word of it, but he certainly couldn't deny that she wasn't like the other NXT divas. He had kept a close eye on her throughout her days here, and even went as far as stating his obvious interest in some "natural dynamite" as she liked to call herself.

"Y-yeah, that's me. And you're CM Punk." She stuttered out, completely starstruck. It was really him in the flesh. She couldn't help herself and took in his appearance. His broad body, tatted arms and chest, the subtle beard leading up to his lip-piercing, and finally, his varying shades of green orbs. She'd be lying if she said just his appearance wasn't enough to turn her on.

"Yeah. So, I've seen a lot of your work so far. You should keep it up, you're doing great." He complimented her.

"Really!" Knowing a WWE wrestler was telling her this was awe-inspiring. She couldn't believe the words coming from his mouth.

"Of course. You stand out, you're unique, funny, and let's not forget, hot." He was a known lady's man, and didn't even try to hide his open flirting. AJ was speechless, was she hearing him right? If she wasn't as fed as a tomato before, she certainly was now.

"Uhm...thanks." She bit her lip, avoiding direct eye contact with him. He smirked a knowing look, noting how nervous she was. He internally chuckled.

"So, I have a bunch of games in my bus, if you wanna you know, hang out tonight." He gave another suggesting smirk, licking his bottom lip quickly. AJ's mouth opened slightly as she quickly caught on to his offer. Even though she was sure it was the greatest opportunity she'd had in a while, besides WWE as a whole of course, it was no secret that Punk got around. She knitted her eyebrows together, figuring all the flirting was just for a quick jump in her pants, and she wasn't that type of girl. Although she was more than flattered, she'd never stoop so low. She did have standards after all.

"I'd love to but, I just can't tonight." He immediately picked up her disappointed tone and mentally kicked himself. Why did he have to be such a horn dog?

"That's alright firecracker. I'll still be around, whenever you need something just let me know." She seemed like a really cool chick, and he didn't want to ruin any potential friendship with her by blowing her off.

"Sure, thanks. And _firecracker_?" She questioned his nickname for her.

"Yeah, you are _natural dynamite_ after all." She blushed as she remembered that he did happen to be commenting that night.

"Oh, right. Well, thanks again Punk." He nodded as she gave him one last smile before heading toward the locker room.

What April wasn't prepared for was just how much her and Punk would end up needing each other.

* * *

 **Where do you think this is headed? Please review and let me know what you thought!**


	2. This is the Start, of How it all Ends

**Hola, so I just want to start by warned everyone that there is smut in this chapter, and it's my first time writing it, so I'm sorry in advance if it sucks.**

* * *

 _Previously: "Yeah, you are natural dynamite after all." She blushed as she remembered that he did happen to be commenting that night._

 _"Oh, right. Well, thanks again Punk." He nodded as she gave him one last smile before heading toward the locker room._

 _What April wasn't prepared for was just how much her and Punk would end up needing each other._

 **One year later.**

"And I said, 'what are you, insane!' I mean, Batman is a natural ass-kicker, there's no way he would loose if he were to fight Superman!" Punk laughed as he listened to AJ telling the story of her and Celeste fighting over which DC character would win in a fight. Over the past year, they had become best friends. He mentored AJ, constantly commenting on her skills as a wrestler. He had known he was drawn to her the moment he saw her, and every day after they had just clicked and had become close. They could tell each other anything and knew the other would be completely honest, yet know just what to say.

"So who'd you pick?" She asked, challenging him to say 'the wrong' answer.

"Well obviously Superman." He quipped. She growled and narrowed her eyes.

"We're _not_ friends anymore." She stuck her nose in the air and crossed her arms.

"Oh come on!" He shook her shoulders, but she refused to look at him.

"AJ look at me!" She ignored. He smirked and skimmed his hands down her sides. Not a moment later she squealed as he began tickling her.

"Stop stop!" She laughed, almost falling to the floor.

"Not until I can have my own opinion!" He shouted.

"Ah!" She wriggled and twisted, but it was no use.

"Fine! You can think whatever you want!" She surrendered. He finally let up and she regained her composure.

"It's just a really dumb thought." She spat out playfully. He shook his head.

"You always have to have the last laugh."

"You know it." She grinned widely.

"So, what's on the agenda for today Miss Lee?" He asked as they walked down towards the locker rooms together.

"Well, I've already had my match, but I have to shoot a promo, and then I should be good to go."

"You wanna hang around until I'm done with my match, and then go grab something to eat?" He suggested. He didn't know why, but he always had a yearning to be around her. Her fun, energetic spirit flowed through him and he completely changed when being with her. His usual grumpy, sarcastic, loner self was replaced with a goofy and loud charm that others were more than shocked to see.

"Are you asking me out on a date?" She teased. She'd be lying if she said she wasn't attracted to him. She felt so lucky to be best friends with someone so usually guarded and unfriendly. He had always been able to share his secrets with her, tell her all the ridiculous and utterly stupid things he'd done. It made her feel special in a way, knowing almost no one else on the planet knew this much about him. Deep down, she knew what she really wanted was his heart. She had always felt like she was so close, yet so far. Why would he want her? She was a tiny, 8 year younger ball of energy, while he was a strong-willed, sarcastic man. Still, she couldn't help how her heart would beat out of her chest every time he smiled at her, or how her whole body burned with an animalistic want as he performed in the ring.

"If you want it to be, babe." He joked back with a wink. She smiled faintly but nodded.

"Eating out sounds nice, I haven't really left the hotel much anyway."

"Cool, so I'll see you after the show."

"I'll be watching." He smiled and walked into the locker room to get ready.

"Was Punk just here?" Celeste asked, walking up to AJ.

"Yeah, he was. Why?"

"You can feel the sexual tension lingering in the air." She noted. AJ scoffed and rolled her eyes while her best friend laughed.

"I'm kidding! I saw you guys chatting it up. How is that going by the way?" She was well aware of AJ's crush on Punk, and never missed an opportunity to bring it up.

"For the last time, we are just friends."

"That's not how you want it to be." Celeste stated as a matter of fact. AJ sighed and looked toward the locker room.

"He's my best friend Celeste."

" _What_? I thought I was!"

"You know what I mean." AJ chuckled.

"There's nothing that's going to happen with us. I mean, I'm 23. I'm considered a _baby_ here, he'd never go for someone like me."

"I highly doubt that's the case. I mean, he obviously likes you. No one else can make him crack a smile around here. And just because you're young doesn't mean anything, you're hot girl! Plus, he's been flirting with you since the day you started here."

"No he has not! He did once when we first met, and I made it clear that I was not into one night stands. Ever since then he's been 'broing' me." As Celeste opened her mouth to respond the locker room opened and out walked Punk all geared up. AJ bit the inside of her cheek, yet she couldn't stop her eyes from wandering.

"Ready?" He asked, streaking a red X on his bandaged hand.

"Uh, yeah. I'll check you later Kate." She looked towards her to see her grinning as wide as the Cheshire cat.

"K, later AJ."

"What was that about?" Punk asked, noticing the strange interaction between the two girls.

"What? OH, nothing, just Celeste being...herself." He raised an eyebrow but shrugged it off and headed for the ring.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"That was great! Your GTS gets better every time." AJ praised Punk as he walked backstage.

"Thanks. You ready to smash on some food?"

"Always!" They chuckled together and headed to the parking lot. Just as he opened his car door, his phone went off. That got in the car but he unlocked his phone to see who had texted him. The car filled with a silence and AJ glanced over and saw him contemplating on whether or not to text back.

"Who is that?" Her curiosity had got the best of her.

"Amy, she just wanted to know how I've been." She heard him chuckled under his breath. Her heart immediately dropped. After a moment he texted back and fear crept into her thoughts. _What's he texting her? Why would she be texting him in the first place, they broke up months ago._

"You ok?" His voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Huh, oh yeah, haha. Just a bit tired, and hungry, so let's get this show on the road!" She loudly demanded, trying to get him away from her dampened mood. He laughed.

"Ok, ok. You're so impatient." He put his phone in his pocket and pulled out of the parking lot toward their salvation.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Man, that food was amazing, but you really didn't have to spend that much money on me." Punk had ended up surprising AJ by taking them to an expensive restaurant and insisting on her ordering anything she wanted.

"Nonsense, you deserved it. I never really thanked you, so this is how I decided to do it."

"Thanked me for what?"

"You know...for being a friend." She was shocked and opened her mouth in amazement. It was something so unusual for him to say.

"Oh stop gaping like a fish out of water!"

"Sorry, I'm sorry. I just- you're never this... _sentimental_." He smiled.

"I know, and it sounds cheesy as fuck but, you're been a great friend this past year. You're always there for me, and can listen to me when I go on my rants. You deal with me when no one else wants to so, this is my thank you." Her heart soared with pride and she struggled to keep a big goofy grin from her face.

"Well, thank you. You've been awesome too." She smiled graciously.

"So, you wanna get out of here and go against me in some games?"

"You mean have me beat your ass at any game you choose? Sure!"

"Ha, you wish!" He laughed.

"Best 5 out of 6?" She challenged.

"You're on."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"How do you do that?" Punk demanded to know after AJ beat him at every round.

"It's just one of the many hidden talents I possess."

"Hmm, I wonder what the rest are." Punk flirted, his voice low. He had been contemplating for a while about something, and felt it was now or never.

"Maybe if you get lucky, you'll find out." She purred. She had decided it was now or never. She wanted to finally be the one to be with the self proclaimed 'best in the world.' She wanted to be the one to hold him, touch him, love him. They had both caught on to the sudden change in the air, and for once she wasn't going to be scared of it. She was tired of hiding her feelings.

"Luck is for losers." He suddenly got in her face, millimeters from her lips.

"When I want something, I make it happen on my own, _and I get it_." His hungry voice growled low. She licked her bottom lip as she felt a rush of excitement to her core.

"Then get it." The words barely left her lips before his collided into them. She quickly wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. What she'd been wanting, _needing_ for an entire year was finally happening.

AJ moaned as Punk brought his left hand up, running it against her side. He shuttered at that sound, the very first time he got to hear it. It was addicting, he wanted _more_. He began kissing up her neck, slowly nearing her lips. Finally reaching them he passionately took them. Running his tongue along her bottom lip she opened and he slipping his tongue in.

"Punk." AJ moaned out, grabbing his other hand and confidently lying it on top of the zipper on her jeans.

"So impatient." He murmured, grinning against her lips. He broke broke her to quickly grab her shirt and peel it from her body. Tossing it to the side, he brought his lips back to her neck while she brought her own hands under his shirt, lightly scratching his torso. He then went towards her jeans, slowly unzipping them.

"Come on Punk." She whined, which turned him on even more.

"I didn't know you wanted me so bad." He chuckled, yanking her jeans down her legs. He ran his hands along her legs, taking in the smooth skin.

"You are pretty blind." She huffed out. He furrowed his eyes, confused at her comment, but quickly brushed it off.

"You are the one who didn't accept my offer before." He quipped back. She bit her lip, knowing it was too much to get into at the moment. So she hooked her leg over his waist and flipped them over so she was on top.

"You need some undressing." She said, quickly running her hands under his shirt and throwing it across the room. She then unzipped his jeans and struggled a bit, but eventually got them off. She surprised them both when her hand went straight into his boxers and gripped his member.

" _Oh_!" He moaned out, rolling his head back. She herself didn't know what possessed her to do it, but hearing that sound was more than a reward. She slowly began pumping him, feeling him get harder by the minute. Punk gasped loudly, he was in shock. He never expected AJ to be so forward and upfront when it came to sex. She just seemed full of surprises.

"You like that baby?" She purred a rhetorical question. What man in their right mine wouldn't? Even though Punk was greatly enjoying her hands on him, he was the one in charge, _always_ , and she needed to know that. He flipped her back over and caught her in a searing kiss. Then he went to the top of her breast, sucking on the exposed skill. She hissed as he bit down, there would definitely be a bruise there. He then sat her up for a bit and reached his hands to her back, quickly un-clipping her bra. She tried to ignore the fact of why he was so good at that and relish in the moment. He stopped for a moment to admire her breast, small, but perky. To him, she was flawless. She noticed him staring and suddenly felt self-conscious. She sunk down into herself, and he noticed immediately.

"Don't, you're gorgeous." His voice so sensual and soft, she shuttered. He smirked and quickly brought his lips down to her left nipple while his left hand when to her right one. She gasped loudly and wrapped her arms around his neck. Her fingers gingerly scraped the back of his neck and pulled at his short hair. After a while she couldn't take it anymore and pulled his head up.

"Please." She whispered into his lips. Her begging pushed his patients over the edge and he quickly rid her of her panties. He growled taking in the scent of her arousal.

"I want you _so_ bad." He admitted, roughly pushing his hard member into her inner thigh. She moaned and stretched her neck.

"I'm all yours." At that he put his hands on either side of her head, lining his member up with her core, and plunged in. Her eyes widened at the size of his length,it completely filled her and sent chills down her body. They built up a tempo and were soon gasping each other's names.

"More." AJ begged. Punk happily did as she requested and pounded into her, feeling her tighten around him.

"Damn AJ, so tight." He groaned.

"Yes!" She cried as she felt her climax approaching quickly. He was rough but caring, just as she hoped for.

"Punk! I'm g-gonna-"

"I know, me too!" He dragged his lips up her neck and gently kissed her pulse point and gave it a quick lick. That sent her over the edge and she tightened, also sending him to his breaking point. He pulled out and had just enough energy to roll onto his back before he collapsed on the bed. They both remained silent as they caught their breathes, letting the reality of what they just did sink in.

"That was..." AJ trailed off, unable to find words.

"Incredible." Punk finished, bringing a wide smile to her face. She turned, facing him and looked into her eyes.

"Really?" She asked quietly. He smirked.

"Yeah really. I never would have guessed you were so, spunky." He admitted. She felt her cheeks burn and let out a nervous chuckle.

"Yeah, me either. I don't know what came over me, I just...you make me so... _hot_." She laughed out nervously. He laughed back and grinned wide.

"Yeah, that's what all the ladies say." She didn't let the subtle fact that he had in fact been with many other girls effect her. She just rolled her eyes playfully and scoffed.

"Whatever." He then smiled.

"Really though, you were great." She smiled back at him.

"You were too." Punk leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"Well, we should get some sleep, seeing as we have to be up in...four hours." He looked at his phone, noticing the time.

"Oh wow. Yeah, I guess we should. Goodnight Punk."

"Goodnight AJ." She watched as he closed his eyes. She faintly smiled and sighed. She didn't know what was in store for them now, but she knew no matter what happened, it was over for her. There was no more denying it. She, April Jeanette Mendez, was in love with Phillip Brooks.


End file.
